Serial Numbers
following information is taken from the Ruger #1 Product History web page. The chart shows the approximate first serial number shipped for the indicated year. This number should be used as a point of reference only. It is not necessarily the very first serial number shipped, but it can be used to determine the approximate year your Ruger firearm was shipped. Ruger does not produce firearms in serial number order. There are occasions when blocks of serial numbers have been manufactured out of sequence, sometimes years later. Also, within a model family the same serial number prefix may be used to produce a variety of different models, all in the same block of serial numbers. And in some cases, models may be stored for a length of time before they are shipped. For details on your specific serial number you may contact our Service Departments: • Rifles, Shotguns, Revolvers: 603-865-2442 • Pistols: 928-541-8892 (Information from http://www.ruger.com/service/productHistory/RI-No1.html ) Ruger #1 Serial Number Date Chart The following information is taken directly from the Ruger-1 group webpage (and updated)- Last Up Date 4:20 PM 9/5/12 * RUGER # 1 SINGLE SHOT RIFLE * * SERIAL NUMBERS AT BEGINNING AND END OF THE YEAR * YEAR SERIAL # YEAR SERIAL # 1967 - 1-2230 1992 - 132-95719-99164 1968 - 2231-5884 1993 - 132-99165- < Known High # 1969 - 5885-8437< Known High # 1994 - 133-13007-22066 1970 - 130-00001-01680 1995 - 133-22067-29050 1971 - 130-01681-03842 1996 - 133-29051-36392 1972 - 130-03843-04858 1997 - 133-36393-47013 1973 - 130-04859-05202 1998 - 133-47014-54088 1974 - 130-05203-12778 1999 - 133-54089-69290 1975 - 130-12779-17489 2000 - 133-69291-77838 1976 - 130-17490-40794 2001 - 133-77839-88973 1977 - 130-40795-73399< Known High # 2002 - 133-88974-92275 1978 - 131-03175-46675 2003 - 133-92276-99908< Known High # 1979 - 131-46676-53403< Known High # 2004 - 134-00011-07099 1980 - 132-01360-07158 2005 - 134-07100-15410 1981 - 132-07159-25985 2006 - 134-15411-23820< Known High # 1982 - 132-25986-34076 2007 - 134-?????- 1983 - 132-34077-39042 2008 - 134-?????- 1984 - 132-39043-54433 2009 - 134-26161- Shipped 9/2009 1985 - 132-54434-73031 2010 - 134-27798- 1986 - 132-73032-76166 2011 - 134-32639- 1987 - 132-76167-79518 2012 - 134-36488- 1988 - 132-79519-83109 2013 - ???-?????- 1989 - 132-83110-87028 2014 - ???-?????- 1990 - 132-87029-92984 2015 - ???-?????- 1991 - 132-92985-95718 NOTE: All Serial Numbers and Years are Aprox. Ruger # 1 Barrels Butt Pads Three Screw Trigger 1967-1973 Douglas Barrels 1967-1993 Red 1967-1967 Type 1 1973-1991 Wilson Barrels 1993-2009 Black 1967-1980 Type 2 1991-2009 Ruger Barrels 2009 Black & Gray Two Screw Trigger 1977-2009 Warning on Barrels 1980-2009 19??-???? There were about 3500 to 4000 Green Mountain barrels used on the No 1 but we have no way to ID them. Breech Block 1967-1977 Serial Numbered S Marked Safety 1967-2000 Blued 1970-1971 2000-2009 Stainless 2003-200? Stainless Block Cut-A-Way on Right Side 2009 Blued NOTE: From 1980 to 1986 # 3's were serial numbered in with the # 1's. The above chart shows the approximate first serial number shipped for the indicated year, also the possible last number. These numbers should be used as a point of reference only. It is not necessarily the very first serial number shipped or the very last, but it can be used to determine the approximate year your Ruger firearm was shipped.